The present invention relates to a coaxial connector having an inner conductor terminal, a dielectric body and an outer conductor terminal.
A coaxial cable used for high-frequency signal transmission such as an antenna wire generally has, in order from the center toward the outside, a core wire as the center conductor, an insulator as the dielectric body covering the outer periphery of the core wire, a shield conductor (braid, etc.) as the outer conductor covering the outer periphery of the dielectric body and a sheath (referred to also as an insulating sheath) covering the outer peripheral of the shield conductor.
To the terminal portion of the coaxial cable having such a structure, a coaxial connector is attached for connection to a counterpart device, coaxial cable or the like. The coaxial connector has an inner conductor terminal for connecting the core wire to the center conductor (inner conductor terminal) of the counterpart coaxial connector, an outer conductor terminal that earth-connects the shield conductor as the outer conductor to the counterpart coaxial connector to cut off electric noise such as an electromagnetic wave and static electricity, and a dielectric body (insulator) interposed between the inner conductor terminal and the outer conductor terminal.
FIG. 12 shows the structure of a female-side coaxial connector described in JP-A-2011-124136.
A coaxial cable W has, in order from the center toward the outside, a core wire Wa, an insulator Wb covering the outer periphery of the core wire Wa, a shield conductor (braid, etc.) Wc covering the outer periphery of the insulator Wb and a sheath Wd covering the outer periphery of the shield conductor Wc, and a coaxial connector 1 is connected to the terminal portion of the coaxial cable W.
In connecting the coaxial connector 1 to the coaxial cable W, on the terminal portion of the coaxial cable W, a core wire exposed part WA where the sheath Wd, the shield conductor Wc and the insulator Wb are removed so that the core wire Wa is exposed, an insulator exposed part WB where the sheath Wd and the shield conductor Wc are removed so that the insulator Wb is exposed, and a shield conductor exposed part WC where the sheath Wd is removed so that the shield conductor Wc is exposed are formed in order from the end side.
The coaxial connector 1 has an inner conductor terminal 30 connected to the core wire Wa (the core wire exposed part WA) of the coaxial cable W, a dielectric body 20 surrounding the outer periphery of the inner conductor terminal 30, and an outer conductor terminal 10 connected to the shield conductor Wc (the shield conductor exposed part WC) of the coaxial cable W and having a cylindrical portion 11 surrounding the inner conductor terminal 30 through the dielectric body 20. The inner conductor terminal 30 and the outer conductor terminal 10 are generally formed by press-forming a sheet metal.
The inner conductor terminal 30 has at its front part a fitting connection portion 31 to be fitted on the inner conductor terminal of the counterpart coaxial connector, and has at its rear part a core wire connection portion 34 connected to the core wire Wa (the core wire exposed part WA) of the coaxial cable W by press fitting. The position of the inner conductor terminal 30 is restricted with respect to the dielectric body 20 by engaging a locking piece 32 with a locking hole 22 of the dielectric body 20 in a state of being inserted in a central hole 21 of the dielectric body 20.
The outer conductor terminal 10 has at its front part a cylindrical portion (tubular portion) 11 to be connected to the outer conductor terminal of the counterpart coaxial connector, and has at its rear part a shield press-fit portion 14 press-fitted on the shield conductor We (the shield conductor exposed part WC) of the coaxial cable W through a coupling plate portion 13 and a sheath press-fit portion 15 press-fitted on a certain part of the sheath Wd of the coaxial cable W. In the cylindrical portion 11 of this outer conductor terminal 10, the dielectric body 20 and the inner conductor terminal 30 are accommodated, and a protruding portion 12 convex to the inside and formed on the cylindrical portion 11 of the outer conductor terminal 10 is engaged with a locking concave portion 23 formed on the dielectric body 20, whereby the position of the dielectric body 20 is restricted with respect to the outer conductor terminal 10.
The protruding portion 12 of the outer conductor terminal 10 in this case is formed by stamping a part of the peripheral wall of the cylindrical portion 11 inward by press working, and for this reason, a cut hole (notch) 12a is formed in the position where the protruding portion 12 is provided.
When the outer conductor terminal 10 is formed by a press-worked product of a sheet metal, since the cut hole 12a when the protruding portion 12 is stamped by pressing is formed in the position where the protruding portion 12 for restricting the position of the dielectric body 20 is provided, the shielding performance of the part is inferior.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is, with respect to solving the above-mentioned problem, to provide a coaxial connector capable of improving the shielding performance of the outer conductor terminal.